


There's Something About Alex's Outfit

by 12345_iheartoo



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: AU where Alex is so Thai, Drabble, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Humor, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:48:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27683126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/12345_iheartoo/pseuds/12345_iheartoo
Summary: Christian just noticed something about Alex's outfit color scheme. What reason could it be?
Relationships: Alexander Albon & Max Verstappen, Alexander Albon/Max Verstappen
Comments: 2
Kudos: 36





	There's Something About Alex's Outfit

**Author's Note:**

> I have to tell you like this. As a Thai, I'm quite feel somehow related to Alex Albon because he races under a Thai flag. However, since he is not raised in Thailand, he seems not to be so "Thai" for me though XD. So, I'd like to share some of the aspects of our culture(?) and believes with all of you guys. Anddddddddd, here it comes. Hope you all enjoy TvT

Christian noticed something, just a minute ago.

That, why does Alex Albon have some kind of his own 'dress code'? However, It's not that obvious.

It took Christian almost a quarter of the season to start doubting about it. And now, he is so sure that there IS some pattern about Alex's outfit colors. On Monday, he would wear purple, or sometimes green. Then on Tuesday, he would wear either orange or purple and black. On Wednesday, Alex would match the colors around black, white, red, and orange. Then, on Thursday, it would be blue and red, of course, the team uniform, EVERY time and only on this day. And somehow, on Friday, Alex would make the hard-to-read face when he is on his practice, looking at the navy part of his race suit. Then, Alex would be a totally different person on Saturday, so delightful while taking a look at the navy part of the race suit. And finally, on Sunday, he would ask for a pink towel, yes only the pink one, to wipe off his sweaty face.

Like, god, WHY???

Surprisingly, it is not only Christian who doubts the situation. Max also noticed that, even a week before Christian. It happened at the British GP when Max asked Alex for the first time.

"Hey, I have something to ask you, umm about... your shirt?" The voice got a little lower when it comes to the end of the sentence, showing Max's hesitation.

Alex raised his eyebrows as a sign of permission.

"Like, do you have any pattern on the color of your outfit? I mean, it is kind of noticeable sometimes" Max scratched at the back of his neck awkwardly, trying not to sound rude.

After he has heard the question, Alex laughed, awkwardly too.

"It's complicated," He answered. Then asked back. "Do you believe in... luck?"

Max frowned, then nodded slowly. "Sometimes, very little though." He added.

Alex took his phone out of his pocket, had multiple clicks and taps, then finally showed the screen to his teammate.

"In Thailand, we have something called, the auspicious outfit color chart," He began to explain "It's kind of a chart that tells you which color to wear each day to support your luck."

"For real?" Max chuckled "Haven't heard of anything like that before."

"We even have the color of the day." Alex made a poker face like it is the most normal thing to say.

"I-I don't understand. How could a day have its own color?" Max still confused.

"Ah, never mind, the point is, my dress code has its goal as supporting my luck, it's the only thing you have to know." Alex answered blandly which made Max frown again.

Max took Alex's phone to look on his own for minutes then handed back before he cleared his throat. "Would you mind to share me more information about the 'thing'?"

Alex laughed. "Sure, you would feel like going to another world."

Back to the present, when Christian then noticed the second thing, just a minute ago, too.

Why in the world Max Verstappen wears a matching outfit with Alex's???

He thinks the boys and him should have some talk. Max bursts out a laugh, that's the first thing he does after receiving his team principal's question, while Alex just smiles shyly. Maybe after the explanation, Christian would also join the 'auspicious color' squad just like Max did. Who knows?

END

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are welcomed:)  
> For the ones who have time and twitter account(s), please check out #WhatsHappeningInThailand. Thank you very much!  
> Also, this is my reference https://www.jeab.com/style-beauty/style/lucky-clothes-color-table-of-2020. For the one who wants to know, the columns are: power, wealth&luck, support, and bad luck.


End file.
